


4 gennaio

by TatsuEigo



Series: 365 giorni di eventi storici [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Raccolta di eventi successi il 4 gennaio in vari anni
Series: 365 giorni di eventi storici [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285946





	4 gennaio

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Cow-T10  
> Missione: 4 generi non convenzionali (Diario)  
> Rating: verde

4 gennaio 1493 ore 23:00

Caro diario, 

oggi è stata giornata di conquiste! Mi è stato riferito che Cristoforo Colombo, in data odierna, ha iniziato il viaggio che dal Nuovo Mondo lo riparterà qui nel Regno di Genova da me. Gli era stata finanziata la spedizione dagli spagnoli dopo un sacco di no e trattative durante tre lunghi mesi. Le sue richieste all'inizio erano anche considerate eccessive, ma dopo la rivisitazione di esse gli venne concesso il finanziamento di cui aveva davvero bisogno, ma solo a metà, infatti l'altra metà dei soldi la dovette mettere Colombo stesso, finanziato da un istituto di credito genovese. 

In questo giorno Colombo partì con solo una delle tre Caravelle con cui era arrivato, dovendo pure lasciare parte del suo equipaggiamento, con la promessa che sarebbe tornato a prenderli durante il suo secondo viaggio nel Nuovo Mondo. Non so se sarà in grado di mantenere la promessa, dato il costo di ogni singola spedizione, ma non si può mai sapere: è già riuscito una volta nel suo intento, ce la può fare anche la seconda o tante altre in più.

Anche oggi mi ritiro a dormire, è tardi e sono stanco,

A domani

Feliciano Vargas


End file.
